Just the Way He Looked
by ColaCrescendo
Summary: A stormy first day in Antonio and Lovino's new apartment can lead to anything. In this case, it's gentle slow dancing to Frank Sinatra, the one and only, and soft kisses shared between two lovers.


It was one of the rainiest days the city had seen in years. The sky seemed to attack relentlessly with blindingly bright sparks of lightning tearing across it, followed by short, eardrum-shattering bursts of thunder. Surely it kept most people awake in their homes, as it certainly kept Antonio and Lovino up. They were only lucky that Lovino liked Bath&Body Works so much, otherwise the lightning would have been the only light provided.

Candles were situated all around the nearly empty living room, though very few. The two were wrapped in a single blanket due to it being the only one they had. It was their first night in the new apartment, after all. Lovino muttered low curses in a multitude of languages at every abrupt clap of thunder. His grip on Antonio tightened a little, against his will of course. As stressful as it was to be in a strange new place during such a terrible storm, he had to admit, the warm orange glow that rested on Antonio's face was undoubtedly one of the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. Especially with a smile more blinding than the lightning, and eyes the color of nothing else in existence, not even a mix of all the greens in an Italian countryside. Said eyes were looking at him at that moment, filled with deep admiration Lovino would never truly understand.

"How do you do that?" Antonio spoke, his voice lower than usual.

"Do what, bastard?"

"Be so intricately perfect without even doing anything. It's really not fair _mi amor_." Antonio laced his fingers around Lovino's own dearly. Lovino wondered how he could possibly have been thinking the exact thing that had just crossed his mind.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Lovino was never really that good with words, unless having a list of surprisingly creative curses counts. Instead of replying, he simply scooted a little closer towards Antonio's chest. It was such a small and simple movement, but Antonio knew Lovino well enough to assume it was one of his many ways of saying ' _I love you'_. It didn't have to be spoken for him to understand.

Lovino felt fingers slide through his hair and rub soothing circles around his head. Drowsiness suddenly overcame him, so he closed his eyes in return. An explosive boom stopped him from going any further.

"Fucking hell." Lovino sat up from his position on the couch and crossed his arms. "This is impossible, dammit!"

Antonio laughed and grabbed the Italian's sleeve, carefully pulling him up and off the couch. "Let's go do something, then!"

"Oh, yes. Wow we have so many options here, don't we? We could go stand over there and wait, or we could even go stare at all of our empty cabinets!" Lovino's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, silly! We could dance together!" His grin widened.

"With no music?"

Antonio pondered for a moment and then disappeared off to the kitchen, returning with his phone and a plastic cup. Lovino simply stared as he scrolled through the list of songs he had downloaded, and tapped the screen. A faint sound of a jazz band began to play, so the phone was placed inside the cup to act as a speaker.

 _Someday,_

A sigh was heard through the short pause in the singing

 _when I'm awfully low._

"Of fucking course it's Frank Sinatra."

 _-world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you._

Antonio had already grabbed Lovino and pulled him towards his chest. It may have been the fact that it was 3 AM, or maybe even that he was secretly a sucker for Frank Sinatra, but he didn't protest; not even when he was suddenly spinned around.

"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm," Antonio's voice joined the music, and Lovino didn't even realize he was actually smiling along with the Spaniard. He blamed the sound of goddamn Mr. Sinatra's honey-like voice. He couldn't even pretend to dislike the guy.

"And your cheeks so soft," A warm hand touched his cheek lovingly, then pulled away to link back with Lovino's hand.

"There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight." Their eyes locked and even the thunder could not phase them. Now, even the flashes of lightning added to Antonio's beauty, and yes, even through the cringey way the Spaniard butchered that one high note. They were only wearing pajamas, but Lovino couldn't remember a time Antonio looked quite as beautiful as he did. The emotions showed vividly on his face; he was so deeply, madly, _intensely_ in love with Lovino.

 _Lovely… Never, never change._

 _Keep that breathless charm._

 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you,_

 _Just the way you look tonight._

Lovino was suddenly dipped down and met with another face lingering so closely to his own, only to be pulled back up again and spun around once more. He still couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered, for what could have been the millionth time, what he did to deserve a person this astonishing in his life, and once again couldn't find an answer. Antonio was simply a miracle he was blessed with.

 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

 _It touches my foolish heart._

Though the song continued its bouncy rhythm, the two slowed considerably. All that was left of their dancing was careful swaying. Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder, both arms wrapped around him tightly; Antonio, in return, had one arm snaked around Lovino's waist, while his other hand rested in his hair.

 _Lovely… Don't you ever change._

 _Keep that breathless charm._

 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you,_

 _Just the way you look tonight._

The song slowed as it came to a close, yet neither pulled away. Both were filled with such a sense of each other that they feared they would lose it if they broke away. Lovino could hear the other's heart pounding, and he was sure his own could be heard as well.

 _Just the way you look tonight._

Antonio placed a kiss on the top of Lovino's head. An intense warmth spread all throughout his body from such a simple action, Lovino could have laughed. But he didn't, of course. He instead embraced his smile and leaned up to lock their lips together.

That little moment was the start of their new life in this apartment. Nothing could ever tear them apart; they knew that they couldn't spend even a day away from each other. A love that strong needed to be cherished and guarded. And so it would be: forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this stashed away for about a year or so, and to make up for how long I took to update Love Like an Accelerando I've finally uploaded this little drabble here! (Featuring my love for Frank Sinatra, of course.) Enjoy this little thing with basically no plot ;D**


End file.
